She said
by slimj
Summary: Sequel to Today ! , well if you read today!, you probably know what this is going to be about . . .
1. One question

Sorry fo not writing in a while, but I had a lot of papers due in my classes . . . .   
  
So i wiil keep on writing, If you dont like it, I dont blame ya !!!!  
  
disclaimer: I dont own Lizzie McGuire . . . . . . .  
  
I was kneeling down in front of her waiting for the answer I wanted, but then Lizzie's mom opened the door and started to talk to Lizzie, then she noticed me and asked me what I was doing kneeling down. I looked up at Lizzy, but her expression in her face didn't give me any answers, so I said, "Um, hi Mrs. McGuire, i was just tying Lizzie's shoe, that's all." She looked at me with a grin in her face and told Lizzie it was time to go in. I looked at Lizzie and she wispered to me, "Don't lock your front door."  
  
I went home thinking that she was going to say yes to my proposal. I felt so happy, i was going marry Lizzie. I got home and showered and went straight into my room. My parents went to sleep an hour later. I sat down thinking in my room, of how nice it would be to live the rest of my life with Lizzie, of have kids with her, to grow old with her, and eventually die next to her. I wanted all of that. Time passed and still no Lizzie. I grew anxious. Looked out my window and no Lizzie. Had she changed her mind. Or was it just that she was going to say no, and didnt know how to tell me. I felt the bees come back into the pit of my stomach. I went to my bed and layed down trying to dull the pain, but soon I feel asleep.  
  
  
  
I was running through an endless hall. There were doors everywhere, but I couldn't open any. I kept on running and running trying to open a door, it felt like eternity. Then all of the sudden I found a door that wasn't locked. I went in and there she was, the love of my life, Lizzie. She saw me and walked towards me. But before she could reach me, everything went dark and when the lights came back on, she was gone. I called for her, but she didn't answer. I went out the door and started to run calling her name. I kept on running for a while but couldn't find her. I sat down on the floor with my knees near my chest and looked down and started to cry. Where had she gone, I asked myself . .   
  
Then i felt someone shaking me. . . . .   
  
I opened my eyes and there she was. "Lizzie, I thought you were gone forever . . ", I said.  
  
"i only saw you 3 hours ago, Gordo. But my parents wouldn't go to sleep. Now, about the question you asked me. I need to know somethin first."  
  
"Ask me anything . . " I replied.  
  
she smiled and said " where are we going to live?"  
  
I laughed with her and kissed her passionately. "I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you too Gordo"  
  
And with that I pulled her into my bed and held her till we both fell asleep. Life was great. She had said yes. And I knew nobody could ever keep us apart.  
  
Hopefully . . . . . . . . .   
  
To be Continued . . . . . . .  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I just kept it plain and simple . . . . . at least I think i did.  
  
well, please review, Maybe even give me some ideas??? 


	2. Making up for lost time

This is the second chapter . . . . . . If you don't like it , I dont blame ya . . . .   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own lizzie Mcguire . . . . .  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes for the second time that night with Lizzie in my sight. I thought of how beautiful she was, of how perfect she was. I caressed her face and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. The smile, it was something that would melt me every single time. I gazed into her eyes. Her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. I could stare at them for eternity. I could drown myself in them and love every second of it.  
  
I kissed her again, this time for a longer period of time. When we parted, she looked at me and said, "Gordo, make love to me."  
  
I stared at her in confussion, not because I didn't want to (believe me, there is nothing more in the world, that I would like to do most), but because I loved her so much, I didn't want to rush her into anything.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure we're ready?"  
  
She looked at me sincerely and said, "of course we are, we love each other. I want you to be my first and only Gordo."  
  
I still had doubts in the back of my head, because i didn't want to hurt her in anyway. I loved her too much. I kissed her lips and then her neck. I heard her moan, and I knew what I had to do then. I was going to make love to Lizzie.  
  
She looked at me, with her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. I took her in my arms and was overwhelmed by the feeling of rightness. The feeling of a circle between past and present closing with a triumphant seamlessness..  
  
"My heart-" she said, and put my hand on her left breast. I could feel it below that firm, almost maddeming softness, racing like an engine.  
  
"You heart." , I said.  
  
"My heart," she replied.  
  
We were in bed, still dressed, kissing. My hand slipped inside her shirt, then out again. I traced a finger down the row of buttons, paused at her waist.... and then with the same finger I slipped lower, tracing down the softness of her sex. Muscles I hadn't been aware of jumped and flutterd in my groin. Our lips touched again and I began to unbutton her blouse. One of her hands went to the back of my neck and held me closer while the other first unzipped her slacks and then pushed them down. For a moment my hand was on her stomach, warm; then her panties were gone in a whisper; then I nudged and she guided.  
  
As I entered her, she arched her back gently toward the thrust of my sex and muttered, " I love you, Gordo . . "  
  
"I love you too," I said, smiling against her bare shoulder. We began slowly and I felt sweat begin to flow out of my skin as she quickened beneath me. We made love for the first time, And it was beautiful.  
  
When I finally pulled away. I held her in my arms for the rest of the night. Our love had grew in physical action. An because we were so caught up in the moment, I forgot to use protection. It was only our first time together. I knew nothing could happen.  
  
Hopefully . . . . .  
  
a/n: well, theres the second chapter. I had to make the story "R", because of what you just read. Please review and tell me what you think . 


End file.
